


Beautiful Blonde Professor

by nalababe



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalababe/pseuds/nalababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is an average guy from a small town. When he moves to Washington to go to Glader University, he meets an attractive blonde at a diner. Little did he know that this mysterious man is his English professor. Will they still want to see each other? How will they hide it if they do? And what will happen if someone finds out?</p><p>AKA</p><p>Fluff, fluff, a little more fluff. And hidden love.<br/>Possibly smut later on...O.o</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy! Please leave feedback! And if you want to give me any suggestions I will definitely use some!

Today is my first day at The Glade University. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. GU is one of the top schools in the country for medical studies and I'm determined not to mess up my acceptance. I quickly unpacked my car of my few boxes and made my way to my dorm, excited and kind of scared to meet my roomate. When I finally made it up the stairs and found my room I tentatively stepped inside and was immediately greeted by a muscular Asian guy who wore a huge smile and rushed to me. "Hey there greenie! Name's Minho." He outstretched his hand to me which I gladly accepted. "I'm Thomas." I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic guy shaking my hand. "Well, Thomas. There's a freshman party tonight that I want to go to. You in?" "I'm not too big on partys..." I replied while looking down at my shoes. Damn my shyness. But Minho's smile never faltered. "Oh come on man! It's guna be fun! How else do you expect to meet all the hot chics?" I groaned internally. This guy is persistent. "I'm really not looking for anyone at the moment and girls really aren't my type...Besides I really need to focus on keeping my grades up if I want to stay here." I sighed, feeling like a complete nerd. "Ok fine. But the first chance you get to take a break from your 'study till I die' life, let me know and I'm taking you out for the night of your life!" Minho's grin somehow widened and he patted me on the back before walking out the door. I let out a sigh of relief, grateful that he didn't seem fazed by me bluntly admitting to being gay. My social anxiety really got in the way sometimes.  
An hour later and I was completely unpacked and had everything ready to go for class tomorrow. I looked at the clock to see it was 9:32. Guess it couldn't hurt to go get some food. I made my way to the nearest diner, Frypan's, and quickly took a seat at the corner table. A pretty waitress, whose name card read Brenda, came and set me up with silverware and took my order with a smile which somehow held so much attitude behind it. 'We could get along just fine.' I thought with a chuckle. Brenda quickly brought out my coffee and creamer before heading back to the kitchen. As I sat there waiting for my food and sipping on my coffee I glanced up and noticed a very attractive blonde sitting a few tables over. And when I say attractive I mean he was heavenly to look at, with deep chocolate eyes and slightly shaggy blonde hair sweeping over his forehead, pale skin, lean body hidden beneath a grey sweater and snug jeans. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away which seemed to catch the man's attention. He slowly looked up at me and smirked. He freaking smirked. It should not be legal for him to do that! I blushed and quickly looked down at my coffee. Thank goodness Brenda swiftly walked over to me with my food, giving me a distraction from the blonde. I ate silently and had another cup of coffee(probably not the best idea as I had class in the morning). I was about to get up when someone sat at the seat across from me, startling me and causing me to slightly jump. I looked up and saw the blonde sitting across from me with his chin resting in his hand and that smirk on his face. I mentally cursed myself for being so jumpy. "Hello there." Oh. Damn. British accent. I'm so screwed. "H-hi." I stammered, immediately blushing at my awkwardness. The attractive stranger chuckled lowly and leaned back a bit. "I'm Newt." I tried to swallow down my nerves as I shook his hand. "Thomas." Our hands stayed locked together longer than necessary so I quickly retracted my hand hoping he didn't notice the blush that was still burning freely on my neck and face. "So Tommy, is this your first time here?" I nodded, smiling at the nickname that so easily rolled off his tongue. "Yea I actually just moved here today. Figured I'd see why everyone loves this place so much." Newt grinned and put his chin back on his hand. "Where are you originally from? " My nerves seemed to slowly subside, thankfully, as I became more comfortable around this beautiful man. "A small town in Texas. But I like it here in Washington. The weather actually knows what it's doing." My smile seemed to get bigger as Newt laughed, the sound was truly angelic and made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. "Ah, Texas. That would explain the wonderful tan. I've lived here for most of my life. I was born in London but moved when I was about five. I planned on moving back but got a good job so I stayed." I chuckled as I replied. "Ah, Washington. That would explain the lovely absence of a tan." Newt blushed and laughed. "Would you maybe want to go back to my place? I know that's a bit forward but I'd just really like to get to know you, Tommy." I bit my lip and looked down, nerves once again taking over. "I don't mean to pressure yo-" "No! No, of course I would love to!" Newt beamed at me and after we paid he lead me to his car. "Do you want to follow me there or drive with me?" "I'll go with you." I rushed out the words and Newt looked amused. That night we stayed up till twelve talking about ourselves and everything else we could think of. When we realized what time it was we made our way back to Newt's car and headed to Frypan's. "I had a really good time." "Yea, me too." I replied nervously. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I didn't want to ruin anything we might have by acting too quickly. I was about to get out of the car when Newt grabbed my arm and pulled me back and landed his lips on mine. The kiss was short and sweet but it felt oh so right. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night, thinking of blonde hair and chocolate eyes, and the way my name sounded coming off his lips...  
The next morning I was awoken by my alarm ringing in my ear. I grumpily tried to shut it off and failed, leading me to pick it up and throw it across the room. To my dismay, it kept ringing. Damn my decision to buy a cordless alarm. I rolled out of bed and quickly shut it off. 7:30 in the morning. Way too early if you ask me. I slowly made my way to the shower and proceeded to get ready for the day. I threw on my favorite jeans, long sleeve blue shirt, black beenie, and converse. Satisfied with my outfit, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out to my first class. The campus was like a maze. I had to stop and ask several people where to go before I finally found the English building. I sighed with relief when I realized I still had 15 minutes till class started. I made my way into the lecture hall and took a seat at the back. There were already a handful of other students in there and others were slowly filing in. The seat next to me pulled out and a guy plopped down in it. "Minho hey! I didn't know you had this class to." The muscular guy grinned and propped his feet up on the table. "Well of course! It would be a crime not to put me in at least one class with my favorite roomate." I chuckled and leaned on my hand. "I'm your only roomate, dumbass." Minho laughed and shoved me in a playful way. "Whatever man. You know I'm your favorite too!" I smiled and shook my head. He is something else. We chatted for a little while about random things, helping us to get to know each other more. We were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't notice when the teacher walked in. "Welcome to day one at Glader University. I'm Professor Isaacs. I'll be your English teacher for the year." My head immediately snapped up at the voice. Oh hell. No no no no. It can't possibly be. My eyes locked on the blonde in a white button up shirt and black slacks and my jaw dropped. Right at that moment Newt-Mr. Isaacs, looked up at me and seemed just as surprised. "L-lets begin shall we?" He stuttered as he broke his stare and moved behind his desk. I groaned and thought, 'Ah hell, this is going to be a long year...'


	2. Chapter 2

I was mentally thinking of every curse word imaginable as I stared down at my notebook. Of course, this is just my luck. I finally find a guy who shows some interest in me and he turns out to be my freaking professor! Mr. Isaacs(it's so weird calling him that) began the introduction to the class, going over what we would learn and what supplies we needed. I could barely pay attention though, because every time I looked up all I could do was stare at the way his lips move to pronounce each word, and if I looked down all I could do was focus on the way his accent made every word sound almost sensual. Minho noticed my weirdness and tapped my notebook. "Dude what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost." He whispered while looking at me with concern. I sighed and met his gaze, attempting a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, really. I just didn't sleep very good last night." Seemingly satisfied with my answer he smirked and started telling me about his night. "Oh man me too. That party was the bomb! You really should have been there man." I nodded and forced another smile. "Maybe the next one. We'll see ok?" Minho nodded excitedly and turned back to focus on the list of books we'd be reading and discussing. Finally, after and hour and a half of torture, class was dismissed. I jumped up and packed up my notebook and pen before attempting to rush out of the class. "Thomas. May I speak to you for a moment?" I didn't need to turn around to know who was calling for me. My shoulders tensed and I longingly looked at the door only a few steps ahead of me. I could easily run out of here and pretend to not have heard him,but I didn't want to act childish in front of him. I glanced at Minho who seemed rather confused, but I brushed it off and told him I'd meet up with him for lunch. Taking in a deep breath, I turned around to face the inevitable 'I'm your teacher now so whatever we had is done with' rejection. I made my way down the stairs to his desk, looking at my shoes the whole time. When I finally reached him I looked up and was met with hypnotizing eyes. I could seriously get lost staring into those eyes all day. I mentally scolded myself for that though, knowing that thinking like that would only make this worse. "Yes, Mr. Isaacs?" I asked hoping to break the ever growing tension in the air. "Tommy-Thomas...about last night. I should have realized you were a student. I apologize for that. If I had known then I never would have approached you like that. So now that we do know let's just move past this and be professional about it. Ok?" Even though this was exactly what I was expecting, it still made me feel awful. But I wasn't going to give up without a fight. "So what I'm your student? You can't be that much older than me. And besides, you can't say that you're not interested in me...not with the way you were flirting Newt." I smirked as he seemed to fumble for words. "I-I can not get involved with a student. It's against the rules. Yes I did flirt and like I said, I never would have if I knew you were a student. Now you need to get to your next class before you're late." Newt tried to keep his expression neutral, but it was obvious this upset him too. I frowned a bit before turning around to leave. If he would just give me a chance...but I don't want to pressure him into anything so for now I'll leave it be. Just as I made it to the door Newt cleared his throat and spoke. "Oh and please refer to me as Mr. Isaacs from now on." I smirked and turned my head before opening the door. "I'll see you later Mr. Isaacs." I practically purred, making him drop his pen and his body go tense. I let out a low chuckle before leaving the room. 

Lunch finally came and I found myself in the courtyard with Minho eating barbecue pizza from dominoes. Yum. We talked about our day for a bit before he mentioned this morning. "So why did Mr. Isaacs want to see you?" Luckily I had already thought of an answer for this unavoidable question so I responded with ease. "He's a family friend. He just wanted to let me know that just because we know each other, doesn't mean he is going to give me any special treatment." Minho looked amused as he spoke with his mouth full of pizza. "Man that's gotta be weird!" I laughed and jokingly shoved him a bit. "Swallow before you speak, nasty." Minho frowned at me and continued to eat. We sat in comfortable silence for a while before Minho looked up and smirked. "Well if it isn't Mr. Family friend himself! Hey Mr. Isaacs!" He called. I swore under my breath and tried my hardest to just focus on my food. Newt looked up and almost tripped when he saw me. I tried not to smirk, I really did. "Hey there...Minho right?" Newt slowly walked toward us. "Yup that's me! I hear you're family friends with my boy Thomas here?" Minho slung his arm around my shoulder while I glared at him. "Oh, uh yea the Greens and I go way back." Minho smiled and looked at me, obviously expecting me to say something. "Yea." Real smooth, Thomas, real smooth. Minho snorted and turned his attention back to our teacher. "Well I don't want to keep you from your teacherly business. Didn't mean to drag the professor into a lunch date." Minho actually looked pleased with himself. The bastard. I looked up and saw Newt's jaw had tensed and he looked almost angry. Well ok then. I groaned and wriggled out from beneath his arm and shot him a glare as Newt stalked off. "Lunch date, really?" He busted out laughing and leaned back against the wall. "I've gotta mess with you somehow, Thomas. And it's hilarious watching you turn red like a tomato!" I rolled my eyes and went back to my pizza, maybe if I ignored him he would quit laughing. 

Later that night Minho knocked on my door and once again invited me to a party. "Two nights in a row? Really Min?" I sighed and leaned against the door frame. "I'm going for three in a row! And besides, this one is in the courtyard. There's going to be lots of drinks and I heard that some of the teachers are going to be there as 'chaperones' of sorts. So it can't get too wild. Come on pleeeease?" Teachers would be there...maybe Newt would be one of them...ok so maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Fine. Fine. I'll go. Just give me a few minutes to get changed alright?" Minho almost started jumping up and down with excitement. I rolled my eyes again and shut the door. Ok now what am I going to wear? After several minutes of trying on clothes and then messily throwing them aside, I finally picked an outfit; skinny jeans, a denim button up, and a maroon sweater on top of that. I threw on my converse while attempting to walk out of my room. "Took you long enough! Woah ok who are you trying to impress?" Minho raked his eyes up and down me, causing me to strike a dramatic pose and laugh. "If I didn't like girls so much I'd totally be trying to get with you right now." I couldn't help but laugh even more at his comment. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get him as my roomate. We left the dorm and met up with a couple people I hadn't met yet on the way. There was a taller muscular guy named Gally, and a beautiful girl with long dark hair named Teresa. Teresa and I instantly bonded and began obsessively talking about movies and books, causing the other two to groan. When we made it to the party drinks were instantly shoved in each of our hands. I looked at Teresa questioningly, who only shrugged and proceeded to down her drink. I followed suit and almost choked on the disgusting mix of who the hell knows what. It burned my throat but I instantly felt a warm sensation flow through my body. Three of those mystery drinks later and I was at the edge of the crowd, shamelessly dancing with Teresa. Yes there was a lot of bumping and grinding and giggles, but we were having too much fun to care. I was scanning the crowd while dancing until my eyes landed on a particular blonde who wouldn't leave my mind alone. He was already staring at me when I saw him so I winked and grabbed Teresa's waist, dancing very sexually. Of course, she already knows I'm gay so I don't have to worry about her thinking this is anything different. I kept eye contact with Newt as I ground into Teresa and had to surppress a laugh at the tensed body posture and locked jaw he was displaying. When the song ended I threw my head back and let out a "Hell yea!" Which was echoed through most of the other wasted students. Minho, Gally, Teresa, and I decided to sit by the bonfire on the short wall by the edge of the party. Each of us were passed yet another drink, which we all gulped down immediately. At this point my head was swimming and my vision was playing funny tricks on me. But I was no where near finished yet. "Hey I'm guna get some more to drink. Y'all want some?" I slurred and then giggled. Everyone but Teresa wanted more so I hoped off the wall, nearly falling, and made my way to the drinks. I had filled up all the glasses and was about to turn around when a hand gripped my wrist firmly. "Are you sure that's smart?" I looked up and began smiling like an idiot. "Oh New-Mr. Isaacs. How lovely to see you here!" I kept on grinning and looked into his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Thomas. Now how about you get yourself and your friends back to your dorms. You're already completely smashed." His thick velvety accent was music to my ears. I hadn't even paid attention to what he said. "I like your voice. It's so smooth and sexy. Like you." My attempt at flirting was ruined by my slurred words and jumbled mind. Damn. Newt frowned and looked down. "Oh Newt, don't be shy! Your cuteness is overwhelming me!" "Thomas. You need to go back to your room. You're way too drunk right now." He honestly looked concerned but I couldn't care less. I pouted before grabbing the drinks and heading back to my friends. After passing them out I took my seat in between Minho and Teresa and began drinking again. "Hey it's getting late guys. I should probably get back." Teresa hopped down as she spoke and started to wave goodbye when Gally jumped up and offered to walk her home. "I so ship it." Minho stated while watching them walk off. "Yea they'd be so cute!" Minho laughed and agreed before returning to his drink. I laid down and put my head in Minho's lap while looking out at the party. "Thanks for convincing me to come Min. I've had a really good time." I looked up fondly at my closest friend who looked down at me and cracked a wide grin. "Of course man! Besides you're so fun when you're drunk! And apparently a good dancer too!" I laughed and shook my head, which didn't help with the fact that my head was still swimming. I looked back at the party and saw Newt leaving. I frowned and sat up, mumbling a quick "Be right back" to Minho before stumbling my way toward the retreating blonde. Once he had made it out of the courtyard I attempted to quicken my pace, which only caused me to nearly fall several times. "Newt! Wait up!" I called out as I tripped over my feet once again. Strong hands were suddenly helping me up and then supporting me till I leaned up against the side of some building. Newt eyes were laced with concern as he checked me over to make sure I was ok. "Damn it Tommy. You need to be careful." He scolded. I smirked as I replied lowly, "It's sexy when you're frustrated you know that?" Newt tensed up again and I laughed. "You can't say things like that Thomas." I bit my lip and looked at his thin kissable ones. "What? I can't say things like I want you to kiss me right now? And not just kiss me. No no. I want you to pin me against this wall and kiss me with more passion than I can handle. I want you to be rough and relentless. I want you to take me home and-" "Enough!" Newt interrupted as he scowled and I busted out laughing again. "I know you want to Newt." I purred. "I know you want me just as bad as I want yo-" I was cut off once again but this time by his lips. Holy shit he's kissing me. Newt grabbed my wrists and held them above my head while he pinned my hips with his own. He slid his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance, which I happily granted, while he moved one leg so it was between mine. I let out a low moan into the kiss when he ground his hips, causing our now semi hard lengths to rub together. And just like that, it was all gone. He was quickly walking away and didn't respond to me as I croaked out his name. 

Thank goodness the alcohol helped me sleep that night, otherwise there's no way I would have slept at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you to all yall who are still reading even though this kind of sucks...Like I said in the first chapter, please leave feedback and let me know how I'm doing so I can make sure this is something you can all enjoy! Also I'm sorry for how short this chapter is...but I hope you still like it! :)

I woke up and almost yelled out in pain. My head was throbbing and the light was definitely not helping. Wait...it shouldn't be this bright yet. I looked at my clock and let out a frustrated cry. 9:14, I'm fourteen minutes late already. This is what I get for drinking. I sighed as I walked to the bathroom and stopped in my tracks. Did...did Newt really kiss me? Oh no. How am I supposed to face him now? Especially since I'm late! I made quick work of getting ready, opting to wear a grey hoodie and jeans. I ran out the door after taking some advil and raced to class. By the time I made it I was already thirty-two minutes late. Great. I quietly opened the door and slipped inside, taking my spot beside Minho as subtly as I could. "Dude I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. Are you ok?" I looked at him and shook my head. "I'm seriously hungover and had to run here. I'm never drinking again I swear." Minho chuckled and turned back to the lesson at hand. When I eventually looked up Newt's eyes found mine and he looked concerned yet slightly relieved. I averted my eyes and focused on taking notes instead. Class went by quickly since I missed a big portion of it, and when we were dismissed I told Minho I needed to speak to Mr. Isaacs about the notes I missed. He simply nodded and waved as he walked away. I pretended to be slowly packing my bag as everyone migrated out of the room. Once everyone was gone I moved to stand up when Newt's voice interrupted me. "Do I even need to ask why you were late?" He asked impatiently. "Uh...yea I'm really sorry about that. I slept in and had an awful hangover." At his scowl I quickly added, "But I already told Min I'm swearing off alcohol. Apparently it turns me into a horny idiot." Finally Newt relaxed a bit and chuckled. "That it does. Well then I need you to stay and make up the quiz we had at the beginning of class. Will you miss anything?" I shook my head and stood up to follow him to his desk. Once there he handed me a piece of paper and gestured for me to sit at one of the front row desks. I sat down, retrieved my pen, and set to work. The questions were all over what we knew about The Great Gatsby and what we wanted to learn. I finished rather quickly considering it's one of my all time favorite books, and handed in my paper. "Ok then. You're free to leave." Newt was about to go back go grading papers when I cleared my throat. "Uh...about last night. I'm sorry if I pressured you into anything you didn't want or if I acted like a complete ass. I honestly don't remember much about it but I felt like I should apologize so yea..." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down at my shoes. I expected a harsh answer so what I got instead took me by surprise. Newt had stood up to stand in front of me and lifted my chin with his fingers. "You didn't pressure me into anything I didn't want, Tommy. If anything I should be the one apologizing again." He stared deep in my eyes, trapping me in his gaze. I couldn't resist anymore so I leaned in and crashed our lips together. I gripped Newt's waist and rubbed circles in his hips with my thumbs, while he had his arms casually over my shoulders. We moved backwards toward his desk and then I lifted him onto it, causing him to gasp. I used this opportunity to slip my tongue in his mouth, drawing a moan from his lips. "T-Tommy we need to stop." I sighed and pulled back, resting my hands on his thighs. "We can't pretend like there isn't something between us Newt. I know how much trouble this could get us in but I also know that I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else." Newt gave a small smile and looked down. "I want you too Tommy. Bloody hell I want you. But I can't risk my job. And you can't risk being kicked out of school for this." He said while gesturing between us. I was so conflicted. Here I am with this amazing man but the stakes were so high... "Then what do we do? I can't sit in your class and act like I don't have feelings for you." Now it was Newt's turn to sigh. "Then maybe you should switch out of my class." With that I felt my heart start to crack and I hopelessness seeped through my bones for the first time since I arrived here.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Minho realized something was wrong, but didn't push me for an explanation thankfully. Instead, he invited Teresa and Gally over to watch a movie and, of course, drink. "Look, I know you said you never wanted to drink again, but you look like you can use it. So here, take this and relax ok?" Minho put a cup in my hand and walked back to the couch. Deciding to throw my cares away, I tilted back the cup and began my night. An hour later, we were all drunk and attempting to play twister, but failing terribly. "Tom, left hand yellow." Teresa called from her position on the couch. We all broke down in laughter when I failed to reach for the spot and tumbled down, taking out Minho with me and almost knocking over Gally. Still laughing, I got up and clumsily made my way to the kitchen where my phone was charging. One new message. After several attempts to unlock my phone, I finally got it open and checked the message. My heart began to beat faster and I almost dropped my phone, maybe it was the alcohol but I seriously doubt it. Lit up on my screen was a message from Newt.

How did he get my number? What does he want? Anger surged through me as I thought of how many times he's changed his mind already. I read and re read the message several times over before deciding that it was definitely real. It said 'Hey Tommy..I don't think I'm capable of staying away from you. Can we talk please? -Newt'. I immediately jumped up and grabbed my coat, yelling a quick 'I'm going out for a bit' to the group before running out of the dorms. Texting back was difficult due to the fact that my hands won't quit shaking, so I sent a simple 'Ok. Where?' I sat down on the sidewalk waiting for an answer, anxiety slowly filling me completely. His answer did nothing to help with that. 'My place? I can pick you up.' Ten minutes later, Newt's black car pulled up in front of me and I hesitantly got in. "Hey Mr. Isaacs." I greeted a bit too harshly. I had tried not to focus on how angry I was about the situation, but I guess the alcohol wasn't going to let me hide it. "Hi Tommy. You can call me Newt when it's just us two..." I pursed my lips and looked at him dead in the eye. "Can I? Because you're really giving me mixed signals here." Newt sighed and started driving toward his house silently. When we arrived, he parked and looked down at his hands before looking at me with sad eyes. "I know I've been complicated. I'm bloody mad at myself too. But I've never been in this kind of situation before. And even though I know what the risk is, I still can't get you off my mind. I don't know what to do. If anyone were to find out, I could lose my job. But for some reason when I look at you, none of that matters. Damn it Tommy what are you doing to me?" He barely whispered the last part and went back to looking at his hands. My mind was so jumbled, and the alcohol was doing nothing to help that. I needed fresh air. Now. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door before leaning back against it and putting my head in my hands. Not too long after I heard Newt's voice softly calling for me and his hand on my shoulder. "Tommy I-" before he finished I cut him off by turning around and slamming him into the car, crashing my lips on his. The kiss was heated, expressing all the anger and confusion I felt toward this man. Newt's kissed back just as furiously before I pulled back and rested my forehead on his. "Make up your damn mind Newt. Because I would honestly wait for you forever, but I can't let myself do that. I can't put myself through this. So please..." I felt the affects of the alcohol slowly fade from my system as I spoke, grateful for that but also worried that I wouldn't have the courage to walk away without it. Newt leaned back and looked in my eyes. The struggle was clear on his face, so I decided for him before he could hurt me anymore. "Take me home." Confusion etched it's way across his features. "What? Tommy-" "Take me home. Please. Even if you could manage to decide it would never be final. We would have to date in secret. And there's no telling if you would one day decide that it's not worth it anymore. And by then it could be too late." "Too late for what?" I sighed and looked down while taking a step back. "I would probably have already fallen in love with you. And I can't take that kind of pain." Newt tried to pull me closer but I took another step back. "I can walk home. It's fine." I turned and started walking away, willing myself not to cry until I got home. "Tommy please come back and talk to me!" I ignored Newt's yell and continued on, wishing I had driven myself.

Five minutes later I stopped and looked around, realizing I was completely lost. "Damn it." I muttered before pulling out my phone. I called Minho but his phone was dead, so I called Teresa next.   
"Hello? Tom?"  
"Hey T. Can you come pick me up? I'm by the auto shop on Berry."  
"What the hell are you doing out there? Nevermind. We'll discuss this when I get there. I'm on my way."  
"Thanks T."  
I hung up and sat down on the curb, finally letting the tears fall. Why did he have to come up to me? Why did I let myself start to like this guy even after I found out who he was? God I'm an idiot. About ten minutes later Teresa pulled up and I quickly got up and ran to her car, desperate to escape the cold. "Thank you so so much. You're a life saver you know that?" Teresa chuckled and started the drive back to the dorms. "So are you going to tell me why you were all the way out here without your car? Or am I going to have to guess?" I let out a long sigh and put my head in my hands. "I really screwed up, T." "Talk to me Tom. What happened?" I contemplated whether or not I should tell her everything, but decided I could trust her. By the time we reached the dorms I had spilled every last detail about what happened with Newt, from the night at Frypan's to when she picked me up. Teresa stayed silent through the whole story, allowing me to get it all out before telling me what she thought. "I'm really sorry that happened, Tom. But I do think you made a good decision. It wouldn't be fair to either of you to have to keep your relationship a secret." I felt relieved that she didn't scold me or freak out about the whole thing. I gave her a sad smile and looked down. "I guess you're right. Thanks for listening, T." Teresa smiled and nodded before getting out of the car. I followed suit and we made our way upstairs. "You're going to be ok, you know that right? Sure this sucks now, but eventually you're going to find a guy that you don't have to hide and that will gladly be with you, without all the complications." Now it was my turn to smile and nod. We walked through the door and Teresa went back to the others while I told everyone goodnight and went to my room. I probably only laid there for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity before I finally drifted to sleep. The last thought that flitted through my mind was, 'I have to see Newt in the morning'. And sadly, oh so sadly, that made the butterflies in my stomach do back flips. Damn my emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..what do y'all think? Should I make them make up in the next chapter or prolong the break? Let me know your opinion! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter completely sucks. Dx I couldn't think of anything so...heh...here you go!

It's been two weeks since that night. And Mr. Isaacs hasn't been in class. As much as I was worried about him, I was also somewhat relieved. Being away from him has given me time to try to move on and get myself back on track. Minho and I have made it a daily routine to meet up for lunch, slowly adding more people to our group. Teresa and Gally were finally together and they invited a few of their friends; Alby, Sonya, Harriet, and Aris. I immediately hit it off with Aris, so we began to spend a lot of time together. Tonight we were all going to see the new Star Wars movie together and I got sandwiched between Minho and Aris. Halfway through the movie I felt a hand brush against mine, I looked down and then looked at Aris who was staring at our hands. Noticing his hesitation, I entwined our fingers and smiled. He finally looked at me and put on a huge goofy grin before turning back to the movie. Guilt flooded through my mind but I quickly shoved it back and focused on the movie again.

Everyone was saying their good night's when Aris pulled me to the side. "Uh hey Thomas. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to possibly go get something to eat?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his shoes as he spoke, making me chuckle. "My my. Are you asking me on a date?" Aris gave a small laugh before looking up at me. "Well yea...I mean only if you want to..." I took his hand in mine and smiled. "I would love to. Where do you want to go?" "How about Frypan's? Everyone loves that place." Memories flashed through my mind of my first time going there but I nodded anyways. Fifteen minutes later we were sitting in a booth sipping coffee and talking about our lives before college. "Really? You sure you weren't a football player? Because you definitely have the body." I blushed at his comment and tried not to grin like an idiot. "Yea I was just on the track team. But we did work out a lot so.." Aris chuckled and looked up as Brenda brought us our food. She looked at me and smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while!" I smiled and nodded as she turned back to the kitchen. "You come here a lot?" I was about to reply when the bell on the door chimed and two new people walked in. One of which was Newt. I felt my jaw drop but couldn't manage to get myself to act normal. Aris noticed and turned to see who I was staring at. "He looks familiar. Do you know him?" I swallowed nervously and tried to smile as I took another bite of my food. "Yea he's my English professor. But he's been gone for like two weeks. It's just weird seeing him here." He nodded and returned to his food before once again picking up the conversation. My mind was racing and my thoughts kept going to Newt. And who was he with? Some girl? She is beautiful I'll give her that. But I didn't think he liked females? "Thomas? You there?" I shook my head and looked at Aris' confused face before giving him the over used 'I'm tired' excuse. "Come on then. I'll take you home." I let him lead the way to the counter to pay before sneaking another glance at Newt, only to find him staring back. I gulped and turned my attention to the exchange at the counter. We walked out into the brisk air before Aris slowed and turned around to face me with a nervous smile on his face. "I, uh, I had a really good time Thomas." "Me too. Thanks for dinner." I couldn't help but smile at his nervously awkward state before he mumbled something, grabbed my waist to pull me against him, and kissed me. My mind cleared instantly. I was shocked at first but soon found myself kissing back. Little did I know, Newt saw the whole thing as he was running out to speak to me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. This could actually be something. I leaped out of bed and into the shower, deciding today was a 'dress to impress' kind of day. When I got out I put on my black button-up, skinny jeans, and nicest converse. Not the best but I feel damn good in it I carefully styled my hair and headed out to start my day with Minho trailing behind me and a poptart shoved in his mouth. "So how'd the date with Aris go?" Luckily I've gotten used to him talking with his mouth full, otherwise that would have been complete gibberish. "It went really good actually. He may or may not have kissed me..." Minho's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Dude!" I laughed and kicked a rock that was in my path. "Hell yea man! So are you together now or what?" "I guess so. I mean he didn't officially ask me or anything, but I think it was just one of those unspoken agreements, you know?" Minho smiled and bumped me playfully. "I'm so happy for you! But I hope you know I've got to give him the 'if you hurt him I hurt you' talk now." "Of course. It's your duty as my best friend and roomate." A few minutes later we burst through the classroom door in a fit of laughter and took our seats. We didn't even notice that Mr. Janson, our substitute teacher for the past couple weeks, wasn't there as we pulled out our books. Instead, Newt stood at the front, leaning against his desk. When I finally looked up I almost fell back in my chair in shock. "Alright then class. Sorry I haven't been in for a while. I had so family business to attend to. Now, Mr. Janson filled me in on where you are as a class in reading and discussing The Great Gatsby. But I want to know where you are individually, so I will be calling you up one at a time to talk to you." I tried to swallow the nervous lump in my throat but was unsuccessful as Newt's eyes found mine.

About half an hour later my name was called and I reluctantly made my way to the front. "Ok Mr. Green. How far along are you?" Newt didn't even look up as he spoke, choosing instead to focus on his notes. "I, uh, I'm little over halfway through." Newt nodded but still didn't look at me. "It says here that you haven't missed any quizzes and have made high A's and B's on all of them. Very good." He finally looked up at me and I swear I saw pain flash across his face for just a second before it vanished. I shook it off and nodded, refusing to avert my eyes. "Well then I just need you to sign this stating that you understand what is expected of you and that we discussed you performance so far." I leaned down so our faces were mere inches apart, never breaking eye contact, before looking down to sign the paper. "That it?" I asked after leaning up and crossing my arms over my chest. Newt swallowed and reached for a stack of papers, grabbing one and jotting something down at the top. "This is a study guide for the final test next week. Look it over carefully." Newt cautiously met my eyes before handing me the paper. As he called out the next name he still had his eyes locked on mine, so I glared slightly and turned on my heel to get back to my seat. When I got there I looked at what he wrote down at the paper and immediately crumpled it. 'Please hear me out. We really need to talk.' I stood up abruptly and walked to the trash can, Newt looked up at me and I held his gaze as I carelessly dropped it in the bin. I did a good job of hiding my emotions but on the inside I was panicking. When I first saw Newt was back I had decided that being angry with him would be the best way to end whatever it was we had. But now all I wanted to do was pull him aside and kiss him till I couldn't breathe. How am I supposed to make things work with Aris while I'm crazy about Newt? Once again...ah hell...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut! You have been warned O.o

As soon as class was dismissed I started to pack my things and head out when Newt called for me. I let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Minho who simply nodded and left. I hesitantly turned around and waited for everyone to leave before looking up at Newt. "Tommy I kno-" I cut him off quickly. "It's Thomas. Or Mr. Green. Whichever you prefer. But you don't get to call me Tommy." Newt nodded sadly and continued what he was saying. "Ok. Thomas. I know you are angry with me. You have every right to be. But we need to talk about this. So please hear me out." I stared him down for a second before taking a seat and gesturing for him to go on. He awkwardly walked toward me and sat on the desk in front of me. "I never got to tell you my decision. I understand why you left so quickly and it bloody hurt, but as I watched you walk away I realized that losing you is worse than anything I've ever felt. I couldn't bear to have you just leave like that. So I took some time off work to compose myself and give you space. Then my sister came in town and after I told her everything that happened she told me to go after you. That I need to fight for what I want. And that's you. But then we went out to eat and I saw you with that guy...My heart felt like it shattered and I couldn't breathe. I don't know what to bloody do without you Thomas." Newt finished in a rush and hung his head, waiting for my answer. My mind was whirling and I couldn't manage to form words. I stared at this broken man who made himself so vulnerable for me and finally spoke up. "What do you expect me to do here? I'm with Aris now. Do you really think you can just drop this on me after I finally find someone who is completely sure of their feelings for me? God, Newt! Why?!" Newt's eyes snapped up to mine and this time the pain I saw in them stayed. "I am sure of my feelings Thomas. Bloody hell what do I have to say or do to prove that? You're all I want. I can't sleep knowing that you're not mine! When I see you its like my bloody heart is trying to race out of my chest! And you can't say you don't feel anything for me! Otherwise you wouldn't still be here right now!" Newt had jumped up while he was speaking and now had his hands on my desk, leaning so his face was close to mine. We stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity, his face flushed and breathing heavy. Then I snapped. Grabbing the back of his neck, I pulled his lips down to mine and crashed them together. Newt gasped and then sighed as he started kissing me back, reaching out a hand to rest on my cheek. He pulled back slightly and spoke, his voice barely over a whisper. "Please Tommy. Let me show you what you mean to me. I don't care about the risks. Give me a chance to prove that I'm sure. That I'll always be sure..." I didn't even think before nodding and pulling him down to kiss me again. Newt sighed after a minute and reluctantly pulled back, this time he took a step away. "As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you till I die of oxygen deprivation, you really need to get to class. And I have a meeting soon." I smirked and stood up, walking around the desk so I could pull him flush against me. "See the thing is...I don't have class till after lunch. And I think that meeting could manage to go on without you. Besides, they don't need you as much as I do." I practically purred the last part, making him swallow and grip my upper arms. "T-Tommy I can't miss it. It really is important." I chuckled lowly before lightly biting his ear. "I don't think you understand Newt. I. Really. Need. You." I punctuated each word with a roll of my hips against his, making him moan softly. I didn't give him a chance to speak before I attacked his neck with my lips and teeth, finding that special spot that made his knees go weak. I flipped him around suddenly so his back was against my chest and rolled my hips again. Reattaching my mouth to his neck, I splayed both my hands out across his chest before slowly moving them downwards. Newt whimpered as I reached his thighs and rubbed them softly, teasing him. "Tommy please..." I bit down a little harder as I used one hand to reach over and start palming him through his pants, causing him to buck his hips and throw his head back with a moan. I used my other hand to start unbuttoning his pants and when I had them open I reached in and pulled his impressive length free. Newt's knees buckled a bit as I started moving my hand up and down his shaft at an agonizingly slow pace. "Tommy m-maybe this isn't the best place to, oh oh god Tommy." I chuckled at his inability to complete a sentence and pulled my hand away, making him whine. Turning him back around I pushed him against the desk and zipped up his pants. "Then let's go somewhere else. Unless you still want to go to that meeting with a hard on." I smirked at him as he flushed again and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck the meeting. Come on let's go." Newt grabbed hand and almost dragged me from the room, immediately releasing me as we stepped out and hurried to the parking lot. "We're taking my car this time." I stated and started walking toward my jeep. We both jumped in and I started the engine. "Your place?" Newt nodded and told me which way to go. As soon as we're were off school grounds I took a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on his thigh, lightly trailing it up to his bulge and started rubbing him again. "Shit, Tommy." Newt moaned out my name and I had to bite back the urge to just pull over and fuck him right now. When we reached his place I raced out of the car and pulled him out before I shoved him against it and roughly kissed him. I slipped a leg in between his and pushed into him harder, desperate to feel some kind of friction. At this point, Newt was a whimpering mess and had to hold on to me to keep himself upright. "Let get inside now before I lose it and take you right here on my car." Newt nodded and fumbled for his keys in his pocket. When he finally managed to get them he led me to the door and made quick work of unlocking it and throwing me inside. "My my. Someone's anxious." I smirked as Newt lunged at me, attacking my lips with his. He walked us to his room, never breaking the kiss which made the task of opening his door difficult. At some point in this process I had lost my shirt and was currently working on taking Newt's off, breaking apart for only a second before we were on each other again. I spun us around and pushed him on the bed before crawling on top of him and kissing from his neck down to his hips. Quickly slipping off his jeans and boxers, I immediately grabbed a hold of his length and slid my tongue across the tip before taking him completely in my mouth. My own arousal impossibly hardened at the noises he was making and the way he was moaning my name. I bobbed my head up and down at and fast pace, only stopping to swirl my tongue around the leaking tip. "Tommy if you ahh don't stop I'm guna cum." I pulled and way with an obscene pop that made him shudder in pleasure. Licking my lips, I reached for his bedside table in search of lube. "In the drawer near the back." I smirked as I retrieved the bottle and coated one finger, hardly wasting any time before I circled his entrance. I slowly eased my finger in and moaned at how tight he was. Newt's face was scrunched up in at mix of pain and pleasure so I waited until he nodded to start slowly thrusting in and out of him. He visibly relaxed and arched his back so I added a second finger, curling them inside of him to find the bundle of nerves that would drive him crazy. I knew I found it when his back arched further and he let out a shout of pleasure. I made sure to continuously hit that spot as I added as third finger to the mix. When I thought he was ready I pulled out my fingers and he whined at the loss. I was about to start coating my length in lube when his hand shot out and gripped my wrist. "Let me." I was surprised but nodded with wide eyes. Newt took the bottle from me and after squeezing some on his hand he gripped me and began moving his hand up and down at a fast pace. I threw my head back and let out a low moan as he worked, bucking my hips repeatedly. I growled and pushed him back on the bed and lined myself up with his entrance, looking into his lust blown eyes as I pushed in. At first he face was twisted in pain, but soon enough he was begging me to move. I pulled out until just the tip remained and then slammed back into him, not caring in the slightest about being gentle. I did this a few more times before just fucking him as hard and fast as I could. Newt's head was thrown back with his eyes shut tight, moaning loudly and repeatedly as I slammed inside of him. "Tommy I'm guna...oh god!" Newt came with a shout and moaned out my name one more time, sending me over the edge as I came inside him. I collapsed beside him and gently pulled out before wrapping my arms around him. "Please tell me you believe me, Tommy." I looked at him and smiled. "I do." With that I kissed his forehead softly and we talked aimlessly. He's going to be the death of me I swear.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so this isn't an update but I just wanted to say I'm so sorry I haven't written anything cause I've been super busy with work and yea. I'm kind of stuck on what to write next now and as I was re reading the other chapters I realized how many typos there were! Oops! So yeah please please comment and give me suggestions on what you want to happen with Aris or Newt and all that fun stuff! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am so so sorry its been forever since I posted. I'm already working on the next chapter so you won't have to wait as long for that. If anyone is still going to be reading this lol. Anyways enjoy! :)

As much as we wanted to stay curled up in that position we knew we had to get back to school. So after a quick shower we headed back. When I parked I sighed and looked at my unlikely lover. "This is going to be difficult you know?" Newt nodded his head before staring deep into my eyes. "I know. But bloody hell it will be worth it." I smiled and pulled him in for a short but passionate kiss and then jumped out of my jeep. Thoughts of Aris began racing through my mind and my stomach twisted in guilt. How am I going to let him down easy? The whole 'we can still be friends' almost never ends well. My train of thought was interrupted when Newt looked at me with concern. "You're thinking about Aris aren't you?" I looked at him sadly and nodded. "I'm ok if you need to take time to break it off with him. Make it easier. But the longer you wait the worse it is going to be for him." He's right. Of course he is. But I have to do this painlessly. If only I knew how. Newt and I parted ways so I could head to lunch and he could get ready for his next class. "Yo Thomas!" A wide grin settled on my face as Minho patted the spot next to him and gestured toward the boxes of pizza spread around our group. "Alby hooked us up with some of the best pizza you will ever taste!" Instantly a piece was shoved in my face so I happily took a bite and groaned at how right he was. Aris strode up to me and sat down so our thighs were tightly together. "Hey." He smiled at me and I tried to hide my emotions as I replied. "Hey you." Aris leaned in for a kiss and I quickly pretended not to notice and took another bite of my food. I looked up and Teresa was looking at me with an eyebrow raised so I gave a small smile and she nodded in understanding. When we all dispersed to get to our classes, which I thankfully have with Teresa, she walked up to be so we could walk together. As soon as we were out of earshot from the others she spoke up. "Are you going to tell me what happened there or do I have to guess?" I kicked a rock in my path and looked at her sadly. "Newt and I decided to give it a chance...but I don't know what to do about Aris. I don't want to lose him as a friend and I definitely don't want to hurt him. What the hell do I do?" Noticing my frantic voice she instantly took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you sure about him, Tom? You know how complicated it will be." "I haven't been more sure about anything in my life. He's amazing, T. He makes me smile and he's constantly on my mind. I can't imagine not being with him..." Teresa smiled and looked up in thought. "Ok, then we have to figure out what to do then." "We?" The smirk on her face told me so many things, but mostly that I'm an idiot. "Yes. We. You don't really think I'm going to let you do this alone do you?" I chuckled and opened the door for her to walk into class. "I knew I could count on you, T. Thank you." Throwing her hair over her shoulder she smirked and took her spot. "Now down to business..."

By the end of the day I was exhausted. But I have one more terrifying yet nessecary thing to do. I hurriedly made my way to Aris's door and gave it a short knock. "Thomas thank goodness you're here. I've been wanting to talk to you all day!" He quickly pulled me inside and we took a seat on his bed. "We need to talk..." I looked at him with confusion and gestured for him to continue. Aris cleared his throat and let all the words out in a rush. "I really really like you Thomas. But I don't think we're going to work out. I just see how univolved you are in this relationship and after talking to Teresa I know why." My blood ran cold and I felt my heart start to rapidly beat in my chest. "You can't ruin your chances of being here. Which I understand. You have a lot of work and studying to do so you can get into the field you're aiming for. So I wanted to make this easier on both of us. Maybe one day in the future when your life has settled down we can try again if that's still what we both want." I almost sighed in relief. He doesn't know about Newt. And wait...did he just break up with me? That was so much easier than I though. I sent out a silent thank you to Teresa and put on my best sad smile. "I'm sorry if I led you on, Aris. You know that was never my intention. I thought I could balance both school and a relationship but it's proved to be a much more difficult task than I imagined. We're still ok though right? Even if we aren't together I really don't want to lose you as a friend." Aris took my hand and smiled. "You'll never lose me I promise. Now that we are on the same page...how about we try out my new Xbox I just got?" I beamed and nodded happily.

A couple hours later I was in my bed with a smile on my face. That definitely went so much better than planned. I can't express just how happy I am that I walked out of there knowing that we're still friends. No matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days went by about the same. Class with Newt that included stolen glances and winks, lunch with the group, studying with Teresa, and secret dates late at night. Newt had texted me this morning stating that he had a surprise for me, what he didn't know is that i did too. Although mine might get us in a bit more trouble than his. I smirked and rolled out of bed, heading to the shower with my phone firmly grasped in my hand.

Minho noticed my ever growing smile but didn't question it, he's learned that it's better not knowing. Newt walked through the door looking extremely tired but had a smile on his face, I couldn't help the flutter of my heart thinking that it was because of me. "Good morning class. I have a lot of work to catch up on so today is going to be independent reading on our new book. If you have any questions feel free to come talk to me." With that everyone grabbed their books and began. Luckily for me, I've already read it. So instead I used my book to conceal my phone.

Opening up my phone, I selected the first picture I took this morning of me in nothing but my boxers. I hit send and waited for Newt to check his phone. The moment he did I had to cover my laughter with a cough. His face was red and his eyes shot up to me in a mixture of lust and anger. I selected the next picture of me in a towel draped loosely around my hips and sent it as well. Several pictures of me completely naked in the shower followed soon after. Newt stood up abruptly and announced that he would be back in a minute. Perfect.

I waited a minute after he left and told Minho that I was going to the bathroom and quietly slipped out. I arrived at the teacher's restroom and knocked. "Yea one second!" Newt's voice sounded strained and I chuckled to myself before knocking again. "Bloody hell. What?" He opened the door ready to scold whoever it was but stopped as I pushed him inside and locked the door.

"Tommy what the hell?" I smirked and shoved him against the wall, letting my leg slip between his. I could feel how hard he was already and let out a low possessive growl that caused him to whimper. Immediately I began attacking his lips and neck with my mouth, loving the noises he made. "T-Tommy. Not no-" He cut himself off with a moan when I started grinding into him, giving us both delicious friction.

"On your knees." Newt let out a pleasurable whine as he obeyed my command and looked in my eyes. Already knowing what to do he expertly dropped my pants and boxers and took hold of my length. His tongue flicked over the tip and I had to brace my hand against the wall to keep from falling over. He began bobbing his head up and down on my cock as I let out low moans and gripped his hair with my free hand. "Enough." Newt stopped and looked up and me again with a question in his eyes. I pulled him up and threw him over the sink and pulled down his pants as well. I prepped him quickly since we didn't have much time and slammed my cock inside of him. "Oh fuck Tommy!" Clamping my hand over his mouth to quiet him I sped up my pace. Soon we both came with a drawn out moan and I released him. "I'll see you in class, Mr. Isaacs." I bit harshly on his ear and exited the bathroom.

When I got back in class I sat down and pretended to start reading again, waiting for Newt to make his appearance to. When he did I smirked at his flustered expression. I could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kind of abruptly stops, but I've been working on some new things so I'm ending this story here. Maybe one day I'll continue this but it's not likely. Thank you all for reading! :)


End file.
